


Nobody

by Ellytheskelly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Sad boi hours, i wrote this when i was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellytheskelly/pseuds/Ellytheskelly
Summary: I hate titling things (bc if I did it would come off super Edgy)After a rough breakup, Yosuke reminisces and Chie has to assess the damage.





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a couple of years after canon, Souyo happened and then stopped happening. YukiChie happened then stopped happening because no one is allowed to be happy. I could continue this but I don't know if I should. At the time I didn't think that it needed a happy ending, because sometimes that just isn't realistic. But I was also /really sad/. So here. Take it.
> 
> This is my first time posting to AO3 so if i messed anything up (such as tags, etc) please let me know so I can fix it!

Yosuke Hanamura was used to being alone. Truth be told, he was definitely an introvert. A loud one, at that, but still an introvert, tried and true. He thought that he could use some space from everyone anyways. "No no, Chie, I'll be fine, I assure you!" He said, waving her out the door. But now, sitting in his empty house, feeling the true isolation, after all these years, he felt... empty. Like something was missing. Like he needed to get up and find his keys somewhere under the couch and- there, perfect, now the silence is comfortable. It wasn't like he could just get up and look for his soul, he thought to himself. So he sat on the couch, trying desperately to tell himself that he was fine, that he just needed to adjust. Weeks passed. He barely ate anymore, he rarely saw the sun. He could barely laugh at the cheesy sitcoms he tried using to fill the void he could feel in his life. He missed him. He missed him, but he was gone- he left him. No cares in the world, good riddance, Yosuke. These feelings of saudade should never catch a boy in his 20s- that's far too early, he told himself. He would leaf through years of dates, and late-night talks, and come up empty handed. He'd wait by the phone, hoping, that it would ring. That he had changed his mind. But it never did. It took another 3 days for Chie to call, and another day for Chie to fly herself and her girlfriend over. It was miraculous that their friendship was even there, when all of the relationships between the whole group seemed to crumble. Yosuke had never met Aki, he had only heard some love-stricken words from Chie regarding her. For a moment, Yosuke wondered if he ever talked about him like that. Chie, thank god, had let Aki stay at the hotel while Chie surveyed the damage. The house was nearly pristine- it was as though Yosuke had only ever dared touch the fridge, the dishes, and the couch for the past month. The sink, however, was an entirely different story. For only a month, the sink was barely half full, and Yosuke was nearly only skin and bones. He hadn't slept in ages. "Oh- oh my god, Yosuke, why didn't I realize that you weren't ok," Chie started, "I mean- I knew the breakup was hard on you, with Souji moving out and all but-" Yosuke winced.


End file.
